l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Eva (Dekana)
Summary Mini-Statblock stat blockUBURLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Eva_(Dekana)[/URL][/B][/U]- Female Elf Mage 6 Passive Perception: 20, Passive Insight: 13 AC:22, Fort:20, Reflex:23, Will:19, Resist: 3 ongoing damage -- Speed:7 HP:50/50, Bloodied:25, Surge Value:12, Surges left:8/8 Initiative +4 Action Points: 1 uShadow Skeleton/u AC:22, Fort:20, Reflex:23, Will:19, Immune: disease, poison -- Speed:6 HP:25/25, Bloodied:12, Surge Value:6, Surges left:0/0 Attack: +12 vs AC, 2d8+5 damage and the target cannot shift until the end of its next turn. OA: +14 vs AC, 2d8+7 damage and the target cannot shift until the end of its next turn. uConditions/u uPowers/u color=greenDisrupt Undead, Ghost Sound, Hypnotism, Restless Dead, Magic Missile/color color=redColor Orb, Color Spray, Darkening Flame, Elven Accuracy, Second Wind, Shield, Spook, Winged Step/color color=grayPower Jewel, Summon Dretch, Summon Shadow Servant/color sblock=spellbookEncounter (2): color=redColor Spray (3), Cordon of Bones (3), Darkening Flame (1), Ray of Enfeeblement (1)/color Daily (2): color=grayGlitterdust (5), Spirit Rend (1), Summon Dretch (1), Summon Shadow Servant (5)/color Utility (2): color=redShield (2)/color, color=graySummon Iron Cohort (5), Summon Shadow Serpent (2)/color, color=redWinged Step (5)/color/sblockNotes: +2 damage rolls vs bloodied targets, gain CA in first turn, no OAs from ranged/area attacks, melee 2 reach with staff./sblock Fluff Appearance and Personality Age: 19 Gender: Female Height: 4'9" Weight: 105 lb Alignment: Unaligned A very young elven girl with a cold glare. She is short and not physically imposing, but the spellbook at her side serves as a warning against taking her lightly. She has long black hair and wears skimpy clothes. Background Until recently, Eva was a normal girl in a Kythiran village; carefree and flighty, as is relatively common in the fae-descended folk. However, her home was particularly close to the shadowrift. Its dark influence flowed through the village, and Eva began to exhibit prowess in the arcane - not in the usual enchantments, which would certainly be welcomed, but in foul necromantic powers. Eva found her magic entirely fascinating, and she would not give it up no matter how hard her kin tried to convince her to. She quickly found herself banished from her home. Soon thereafter, Eva wandered off the isle and took the short boat ride to Daunton. Her current flight of fancy takes her to the Hanged man, where she looks for a way to prove to her kin that she is not evil or crazy. She seems wholly unaware of the danger her magic poses - not to her enemies, but to herself... Wish List 8: Accurate Staff of Ruin +2 (Implement, AV) Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 (Race 7 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Elf Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Elven Accuracy Elven Weapon Proficiency: Longbow and shortbow Fey Origin +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence Group Awareness: +1 racial bonus to Perception to non-elf allies within 5 squares Wild Step: Ignore difficult terrain when shifting Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Allarian, Elven Class Features Mage +2 Will Apprentice Mage (Enchantment): +2 squares forced movement with arcane enchantment powers. Apprentice Mage (Necromancy): When hitting at least one target with an arcane necromancy attack power, gain 2 THP. Mage's Spellbook: Contains 4 encounter powers, 2 daily powers, and 2 utility powers. Only 2 encounter powers, 1 daily power, and 1 utility power may be prepared at the end of each extended rest, 1 power of each type per level. If Eva does not prepare her spells from her spellbook, she can use the same powers she had prepared on the previous day. Mage Cantrips Magic Missile Expert Mage (Necromancy): +2 bonus to athletics and endurance. Feats Superior Reflexes level: +2 feat bonus to reflex, CA against enemies during Eva's first turn in an encounter. Unarmored Agility level Toughness level Staff Expertise level bonus feat: +1 feat bonus to attack rolls of implement and weapon powers with a staff. No OAs for casting in melee. Add 1 to reach for staff melee weapon attacks. Superior Fortitude level: +2 feat bonus to fortitude, resist 3 to ongoing damage. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Elven Powers Powers Known Mage At-Will Disrupt Undead Cantrip Ghost Sound Cantrip Hypnotism 1 Magic Missile 1 - wizard feature Restless Dead 1 Encounter Color Orb Theme Color Spray 3 Cordon of Bones 3 Darkening Flame 1 Ray of Enfeeblement 1 Shield 2 utility Spook Cantrip Winged Step 6 utility Daily Glitterdust 5 Spirit Rend 1 Summon Dretch 1 Summon Iron Cohort 6 utility Summon Shadow Serpent 2 utlity Summon Shadow Servant 5 Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= }} Background and Theme Geography: Forest: Perception is a class skill. Theme: Wizard's Apprentice Level 1: Gain the Color Orb power Level 5: Gain one level 6 or lower magic implement, armor, or neck slot item. Equipment Tracking Gold Tracking / Transactions Gold at start: 65 (100-35) +562gp; from The stolen staff +4gp; sold Accurate staff. (20 / 5 = 4) -520gp; purchased Accurate Defensive Staff +1. +166gp; from spending 195 xp of player credits at level 2. 195 / 209 * 178 = 166gp +1304gp; from Turning the Tide. +3208gp; from Turning the Tide. +136; sold Stoneskin Robes +1. (680 / 5 = 136) +104; sold Accurate staff. (520 / 5 = 104) -2600; purchased Accurate Defensive Staff +2. XP +2055 from The stolen staff. +195 from spending player credits from character retirement. +1021 from Turning the Tide. +2046 from Turning the Tide. +3714 from Turning the Tide. Changes Level 1: Retrained Phantasmal Assault (At-Will) to Hypnotism (At-Will). Level 5: Retrained Superior Implement Training (feat) to Superior Reflexes (feat) Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Everything looks in order to me. *Approved by WEContact. Approval 2 I believe a mage gets their starting spellbook for free just like an arcanist does, so I'm not sure you need to pay for it. Even if you don't it's minor enough to not preclude approval. :Dekana: Thanks, I wasn't sure if mages were different. I'll refund the 50gp. Approved by MeepoLives 22:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Levels 2 & 3 Approval 1 Approved by renau1g. *Spook - missing what level it is, just says Wizard Utility <- super,duper minor, just needed something to point out **Dekana: The power doesn't have a level. It's a cantrip, like Disrupt Undead and Ghost Sound. Approval 2 Approved by MeepoLives 11:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Levels 4, 5, & 6 Approval 1 Not approved. Approval 2 Not Approved Status Approved for Level 1 by WEContact and MeepoLives. Approved for Level 3 by renau1g and MeepoLives. Not approved for Level 6. Category:L4W:Approved Characters